


Tea and Sympathy

by goldvermilion87



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldvermilion87/pseuds/goldvermilion87





	Tea and Sympathy

**Tea and Sympathy**

"That was a crime scene, John! Lestrade will never let you on a crime scene again. Don't roll your eyes at me! You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Go away."

"And now you're lying on my sofa. I need to think, and you're lying on my thinking sofa. I'd think that after destroying a crime scene and forcing me to come back here with you…"

"I said I'd go home myself…"

" _Forcing_ me to take you home, you'd think about someone other than yourself and at least go to your own room."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's not as if you didn't bring this on yourself. I told you that Chinese place was rubbish. I've already explained multiple times how I can tell, but _you were hungry_. You were going to _faint away_ if you didn't eat something. I have absolutely no sympathy for you."

"I feel like I'm going to die!"

"That's how I felt after that atrocious roller coaster, and you _laughed_ at me."

"Is that what this is ab—"

"Besides, people do not die from simple food poisoning. Maybe you will learn from this not to insist on eating every chance you get when we're on a case… and to leave me alone when I make the wise decision to…"

"Sherlock! Shut up NOW, and pass me the bin!"


End file.
